The instant invention relates generally to fluorescent lamps and more specifically it relates to a self starter neon lamp.
Numerous fluorescent lamps have been provided in prior art that are adapted to produce fluorescent light and contain screw-in plugs as replacements for standard incandescent lamps. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,311,942; 4,311,943 and 4,536,675 are all illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.